


Marry Me?

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the upcoming tour with Muse Jared has forgotten to propose to his dear brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone even read Letocest anymore? I sure hope so! Anyways just a little dabble prompt I have gotten off of tumblr.

"I'm thinking a spring wedding." Jared said casually as he flipped through the pages of a wedding magazine, his eyes flickered over to Shannon. The elder Leto brother was sitting beside him on the couch with Jared feet propped in his lap. His eyes were glued to the television in front of them. "Or maybe fall, I don't want it to be too cold though." The singer added on.

Shannon tore his eyes from the screen and looked at his baby brother, "Babe we aren't even engaged."

Jared eyes grew large at that, "Shit! That's what I forgot to do last night!"

They had spent the night out with Tomo and Vicki celebrating the news of their tour with Muse, they had been so wrapped up in the excitement of starting to go on tour again that Jared had forgotten to pop the question when they arrived home. 

Jared jumped off the couch and ran to their bedroom, once inside he flung himself at the bedside table and yanked the drawer open. He reached in and carefully took out the small velvet box, the ring he'd picked out for Shannon. 

Walking back into the room Jared gave Shannon a shy smile, "It's not how I planned this going." He mumbled as he got on one knee, he lifted the box up and opened it, "Shannon you are my rock, my love and my world. Without you I have nothing, I couldn't imagine a world without you and I know we can't legally get married but it would make me the happiest man in the world to wake up every day as your husband. So will you marry me?" 

"Do you really need to ask that question baby Jay?" Shannon asked, as he pulled Jared up from the floor and lifted him into his arm. The younger Leto quickly wrapped his legs around Shannon's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking down at the shorter man and smiled. "So is that a yes?" Shannon let out a soft chuckle and placed a kiss to his baby brother's lips, "Of course I will baby." he told him, as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. "I wouldn't want to marry anyone but you." With those words he began walking towards their bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" Jared laughed, as he clutched on tighter to Shannon's body. 

"I'm going to make love to my fiance." Shannon told him as he dumped his body onto the bed and pounced onto him, giving him kisses all over.


End file.
